theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clown Scene Investigation
My 7th fanfiction, Feedback is appreciated. Luan has troubles and her siblings try to find evidence for her innocence. At afternoon Lana and Lola were invited by their classmate Collin Stork on his seventh birthday party at his house. - Thank you for coming. - Collin said to Lana and Lola smiling - Thank you for inviting us. - Lola said - You can be sure we will invite you for our birthday party. - This party is nice but where is the cake? - Lana asked Suddenly Luan came disguised as a clown, she brought a birthday cake of her own design. Because of her shoes, each her step made a squeak. She entered the party. - Happy birthday, Collin! - Luan shouted after opening the door - The delivery was a piece of cake. Haha - Speaking of the devil. - Collin answered - What devil? Luan is a true angel. - Lana commented, surprised - I didn't expect you to come, Luan. - Lola commented - More "CLuan". - Luan commented laughing - Alright, the true party is just about to start. After the party was over Collin's room was a mess. - After the party, my duty is to ask my client for the satisfaction level. - Luan said - So tell me, Collin, how would you note your satisfaction in scale from 1 to 10? Much to Luan's surprise, Collin cried. Lana and Lola were confused because they enjoyed what Luan did. - You just ruined my son's birthday party! - Collin's dad yelled - We'll meet in court. Such trauma you caused cannot be left unpunished. - What?! - Luan was shocked - That must be a very bad joke. - You are an expert, so you shall know better. After leaving Collin's house Luan was devastated, her tears of sorrow ruined her make-up. She cried until her face was clear of paint. - Don't listen to him. - Lana said - He has no taste, I really enjoyed it. - I'm sure he's only saying so. - Lola said - I've never heard of a trial for a birthday party. - So I can't count for any pay. - Luan said, removing her shoes - Sisters, let's go home. Luan, Lola, and Lana returned home. Luan was barefoot so she would cause no squeak. - Hey, why are you such a sad clown? - Luna asked Luan, greeting her - Collin cried because I ruined his party. - Luan explained - I don't even know how. - He must have been blind. - Lincoln commented - Lincoln! - Lola yelled - You're talking about our friend. - Sorry for too strong words but that's how it looks. - Lincoln apologized - I remember those birthday parties with you as a clown. Your jokes weren't too funny but your clown tricks were hilarious and awesome. - I'm glad at least my family enjoys my clown performances. - Luan commented crying and smiling - Luan, I'll be honest. - said Lincoln - Your jokes aren't the best and you aren't an ace comedian but all including us love you because you're very nice, helpful and friendly. Your company recompensates everything. - Lincoln, thank you. - said Luna crying out of joy and hugging Lincoln - You made me happy again. I make everyone smile but you're the one who always makes a smile. I love you for this. - Miss Luan Loud. - a postman came and asked - A letter for you. I need your signature. - Unbelievable! - Luan was shocked after opening the letter - Collin's dad demands a trial in the court for trauma caused on his son's birthday party. He will argue for $6000. - What?! - Lincoln, Luna, Lana, and Lola were shocked - This is crazy! - Luna commented - What happened to Collin? that he's such jerk? - Luna! - Lola screamed - That's his dad. I'm surprised because Collin enjoyed it and cried only when Luan asked for his satisfaction. - I don't have such cash. - Luan said sadly - But that's not the worst. After this incident, nobody will hire me for kids birthday parties. - Dude, we'll find a way to clear your name. - Luna confirmed. - I could always count on you, now I'll prove you can count on me. - Lincoln confirmed. - Right now I should count time because my trial will start in two days. - Luan said - So we have 48 hours. - Lana said - 40, and I am not in the mood for my own jokes. - said Luan seriously Luan, Lincoln, Luna, Lana, and Lola assembled in Lincoln's room to discuss what to do. - Did anybody record what happened at the party? - Lincoln asked - I did on my camera. - Luan answered - I record my parties to check where should I improve. - Good, then replay this. - Lincoln said - Put USB connector to my PC. - Not very good quality, but that's better than nothing. - Luna commented - The party looked great. - Luan commented - I don't know what made Collin cry, - Let's check it again. - Lincoln commented and replayed the video record again. - Here Collin quits the party. - Lola detected, making Lincoln pause the video - I thought he went to the toilet. - What's about it? - Lana asked - It took him quite long. - Lola replied - he didn't drink or eat much - He left just after his dad arrived. - Luan added - Maybe that's not what we seek. - Luna commented - Hey, who's this guy. - Lana commented - I don't remember him. - Wait, he does something with Collin's cake. - Luan detected - Nobody changes my cakes. - Maybe he added something that made Collin sick. - Lincoln commented - Not, good, the quality makes his face unrecognizable. - Lincoln, convert this video for higher quality. - Luna said - Alright. - Lincoln replied - I will make a save copy first. Wow, the video is quite big, it will take some time. - Let's discuss it, while the copying lasts. - Luan commented - Collin left after eating a piece of cake the mysterious guy "changed". Collin returned red. - What was this cake made of? - Lincoln asked - Hey, don't look at me! - Luan yelled - I made it according to mom's recipe, we used only natural products. This guy must have added something that made him leave. - Why would he do this? - Lincoln asked - Maybe that's his revenge for not inviting him. - Luna suggested - The video is copied. - Lincoln said - Converting it will take even more time. Let's go to Collin's home and let's hope not all of it was cleaned already. The 5 Loud siblings went to Collin's house. - Not good! - Lana complained - The house is cleaned. - Wait. - Luan said - All plates were made from paper and had written names. Collin's plate must be in the trash. - No way! - Lincoln complained - I have more than enough trash in our house! - I won't ruin my dress! - Lola complained - Don't look at me! - Luna complained - You're all softies! - Lana complained - I'll take care of this, I am not afraid of dirt. Lana dived in the trash and brought all dirty paper plates along with the rest of Luan's cake. - Yuck! - Luna yelled - It's a fishy smell. - Fishy? - Lola asked - Collin has allergies for salmon. - Hey, Collin's neighbor has a security camera. - Luna detected - I hope our mysterious delinquent is recorded. - I also found a vaccine with some oil. - Lana said - Shame I didn't think about giving you gloves. - Lincoln lamented - Now there are also your fingerprints. - Hey, do you think fingerprints aren't mentioned in cartoons I watch with Lola? - Lana asked - I have prepared myself and didn't touch the vaccine yet. - That's gonna be bad. - said Lincoln removing his shirt - But for the sake of my sister, that's a small sacrifice. Lincoln gave Lana his shirt so she could secure the vaccine. Luna and Luan came to Collin's neighbor for the video recording, when Lincoln with Lana and Lola came to Lisa so she could check the vaccine and the paper plates. Lisa confirmed to Collin's piece of cake that salmon oil was added, the same one from the vaccine. On it was fingerprints of the mysterious delinquent. Luna and Luan borrowed a recording from the security camera. The one they were looking for was Lola and Lana's colleague Roy. They needed his fingerprints to compare them with the ones of the vaccine. Lincoln detected Luan's recording is already converted, so he replayed it to analyze it. There was no doubt Roy was responsible for ruining the cake. - We have evidence that Roy is the one to blame. - Lola commented - My reputation is saved. - Luan was happy - Do you really think the ruined cake is really a reason to cry? - Luna asked - I cried for smaller things at his age. - Luan answered - We need his fingerprints, but I am afraid that is not enough. - Lincoln commented During watching the video Lincoln detected something interesting in the mirror. He zoomed the picture. In the mirror was Collin's father, he was angry like he was screaming on someone. After this Collin came to Luan and cried. - Guys, look. - Lincoln said - If Collin's dad screamed on him in the mirror, then no wonder he cried. - Then he tried to frame me? - Luan asked - Why would he? Just not pay? It's wrong to not treat the profession of clown seriously. - Luan laughed - The video doesn't show Collin's dad screaming at him. - Luna commented - Let's see the video from the neighbor again. - Lincoln switched videos on his PC - Maybe there they both are recorded. - No, they aren't. - Lola commented - But we can see Collin's dad joined the party right before Collin cried. We can see his car stops and him leaving it. - Why would Collin's dad scream at him? - Lincoln asked - From those videos, we can't learn anything more. - Let me help you. - Lisa joined the conversation - You forgot about Google Globe. It constantly records what happens on Earth. Lisa came to Lincoln's computer. She used Google Globe to track Collin's dad's car. It seemed the man came to a casino, spend there a few hours and returned home. Clocks on all 3 videos matched. - So now we know all. - Lincoln commented - Collin's dad lost in a casino, so he tried to take money from Luan to pay his debt. - That all makes sense, Sherlock. - Luan commented - Thank you. - Too early for thanks. - Lisa commented - That all will be considered as speculations. We have no evidence that this man lost in a casino nor that he forced his son to cry. - That was so close. - Luan commented - I still appreciate your efforts, guys. - You should give yourself the credit also. - Luna said to Luan - Sadly we're out of time. - Luan said - My trial begins tomorrow. I'll try to use what we found. - It will be risky, but... - Lisa replied - We can split into two teams to get more evidence. Next day Luan's trail started with the judge saying "Luan L. Loud is accused of causing trauma to Collin Stork." Luan thought to herself "Guys, please hurry. My state attorney won't keep the trial going forever." Lincoln and Luna went to the casino when Lana and Lola went to Roy. They were very desperate to help Luan but acted according to Lisa's plan. - The casino is allowed for people ages 18. - Lincoln commented sadly - We won't get the list of the registered debts if we don't go inside. - Don't worry. - Luna said - I can pretend I’m older and I have a fake ID from Lisa. I'll distract him and you'll take photographs of the list. After a moment Luna was kicked out from the casino. - Bad news, bro. - Luna said with sadness - They didn't fell on it. - I'll distract them now and you'll take pictures. - Lincoln said Lincoln made noises in front of the casino and pretended he’s trying to make graffiti. The Bodyguard and receptionist chase him. Luna used it to go to the receptionist's desk. She made quick pictures of the debt list. According to the list, Collin's dad lost $6000 to his opponent. Luna left seeking for her brother. - Psst, Luna! - Lincoln whispered - Luna, come here behind the trash. - Dude, I've got what we need. - Luna said - How did you escape them? - It was hard. - Lincoln replied - Let's hope Lola and Lana also have something helpful. Meanwhile, Lana and Lola got into Roy's house. - Hey, girls. - Roy greeted Loud Twins - What's the reason for coming here without announcing? - We don't have time! - Lola said - You ruined Collin's party and now Luan has trouble. We need your fingerprints, your testimonies will be also useful. - I don't know what you're talking about! - Roy explained - I wasn't even invited to the party. - Don't try to mess us! We have you recorded on a security camera. - Lana said, grabbing Roy's shirt - You are as responsible for making Collin cry will answer for it and for framing Luan. - Was not being invited so hurting to you that you sabotaged Collin's party? - Lola asked - That's childish even for you. - Wait, I ruined the cake out of spite but I didn't make Collin cry. - Roy explained - I recorded something on my mobile phone, just let me show you. Back on Luan's trial. - This girl ruined my son's birthday and caused trauma to him. - Collin's dad criticized Luan - She should have been prohibited in any profession. - Mr. Stork, I understand you because I am also a father. - Judge calmed Collin's dad down - But please, behave yourself. - Your honor. - Luan's attorney said - We have 2 recordings of the birthday party, there is proof that Collin Stork enjoyed it. He cried after eating the cake, which was poisoned by the uninvited guest. - I know, - Judge replied - But still, all shows Luan Loud is guilty. - Excuse me, your honor. - Luna said entering the court - Who are you, young lady? - I'm Luna Loud, Luan's sister and I have some information important for the trial. - If you have info then, you can say. - Collin's father is the one who made him cry. - Luna explained - Your honor! This girl is lying just to protect her sister! - Collin's dad protested - Mr. Stork, - Judge replied - I did not allow you to speak. Now she's speaking. Please, don't interrupt. - I'll explain now - Luna continued - I have pictures showing that during Collin's party his dad was in a casino as showed in the pictures. I have also a copy of the debt list showing that he lost $6000 then. He tried to get money from Luan to pay his debt. - Objection! - The accuser said - That's speculation. - Overruled! - The judge replied - Thank you for the evidence, Ms. Loud. - That's not all. - Luna responded - I have a mobile phone recording that proves that what I say is real. Luna gave Judge Roy's mobile phone. There was a recording of a dialogue between Collin and his dad. - Listen, boy. - Collin's dad said - We can't give the clown money for her performance now. - Why? She did a good job. - Collin explained - The times are hard. You must show that you're dissatisfied. - No, I enjoy the party, even if the cake has salmon oil. - Do as I say! - No! - You disobeyed me for the last time! - Collin's dad hit Collin - Now, go there and cry, you brat! The recording from the mobile phone was finished and Collin's mom got angry with her husband. - Phil! - Collin's mom yelled - You gambled again and what's worse, how could you beat my son? - Laura. I will explain... - Collin's dad replied - No need! - Collin's mom said - You lied to me and you used my son in the worst possible way! You abused him to force him to lie and get money to pay your debt! I want a divorce! - Wait! Don't...- Collin's dad protested - Your honor. - the accuser said - I'd like to ask for the arrest of Mr. Phil Stork under charges of false testimony and child abuse. - As you wish. - The judge replied - Security, arrest Mr. Phil Stork now and bring him to his cell. Security did as the Judge commanded. - I find Ms. Luan Loud not guilty! - The judge said, hitting by his gavel. Luan was set free and celebrated it with her sibling. - Thank you, guys! - Luan was happy - You saved me. You're the best. - You're our sister. - Lola said - What did you expect? - I've known from the start that we make it. - Luna commented - I only doubted that we can make it in time. - Lincoln added - I'm glad we could help you. - Lana said - Ms. Luan, I'm sorry. - Collin joined the conversation - I didn't want to lie about you but you saw the video. - Collin, don't be sad. - Luan grabbed Collin's arms - It was a special case, so I can forgive you. - I must say I have mixed feelings about that. - Collin's mom joined the conversation - I saw my husband's true colors, but Collin will suffer because of what happens next. - I'm sorry it came to this. - Luan replied - Don't be as you were just in the wrong place and the wrong time. - Collin's mom said - Be happy your siblings are so loving and willing to help you no matter how hopeless your situation is. - Collin said - I wish I had such siblings. - You still deserve your payment. - Collin's mom said - And an extra for all the troubles my future ex-husband caused. Collin's mom gave Luna money to her hand and took her son to leave the Loud Siblings. - Guys, let's celebrate it in a vegetarian restaurant. - Luan said - I'm paying. - Vegetarian? - Lana complained - Are you joking? - Of course, I'm joking. - Luan answered laughing - Shame you couldn't see your facial expressions. I'll order a pizza for us 5. - Yeah! - Luna, Lincoln, Lana, and Lola said in unison - 6! - Lisa commented - Don't forget I helped in finding the way to the casino! - That was another joke! - Luan said laughing THE END Trivia *The title is a parody of Crime Scene Investigation, 2000s tv series. *To describe the crime analysis I rewatched several episodes of tv series Crime Scene Investigation. *Working titles were titles CSI: Loud House and Camera Scene Investigations. *Originally Lincoln and Lisa were supposed to be only investigators. The former was chosen due to his detective skills in Sleuth and Consequences and the latter because she has the technology. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions